Mermaid
by Sirenas
Summary: In an alternate universe where mermaids are expected to fulfill their duty, a tomboyish mermaid accidentally encounters someone her kind aren't meant to meet. Pokeshipping AU.


**Mermaid**

 _(a Pokeshipping AU)_

Despite her sisters' efforts to steer her away from the dangers of the surface world, she was curious to see if they were right. The youngest knew her elder sisters often exaggerated stories between themselves. That was until one evening where she accidentally overheard how they were so gullible.

In her world, drowning humans was common as a response to humans fishing out Water Pokémon for food, or worse, mere amusement. It was now a mermaid's duty to captivate a wandering victim and lure them to their watery grave.

Since then, the redhead was overcome with curiosity to seek these so-called "humans". After all, it was only a matter of time before she was expected to fulfill this new coming-of-age tradition.

It took a few days to properly retreat her home, using the excuse to train her trusty Gyarados at unfamiliar waters. The enormous sea monster could be very handy in case anything went wrong. Even fellow mer-people did not seek to play games when them. She was one of the few who had successfully trained the raging sea creature.

Using her limited knowledge, she somehow managed to pinpoint locations where humans frequented. The redhead instructed her companion to stay close by underwater unless she gave the signal.

Inch by inch, she gathered bits of courage and took a deep breath at the bright light above her. Part of her was terrified, but she knew it couldn't be that bad after hearing from her sisters. If they could do it, so could she. As the seconds went by, she slowly rose her head and took in the alien air. The redhead sighed with relief after realizing no one was around.

The environment surrounding her didn't seem too different. There was a generous amount of blue shades above her. She spotted the bright light high above her and wondered what it was; naturally, her aquamarine eyes winced from staring too long. Whatever it was, the foreign object felt warm on her skin.

Waves started to flow against her, alerting her of another presence. Instinctively, she lowered herself back into the ocean as she glanced at her companion giving her a bewildered expression. Keeping her index finger to her lips, she tried to make out of what was coming her way.

And then she heard laughing. Her eyebrows arched in confusion until realization came upon her. __Humans.__

She also heard something else. It was certainly not human. __'A Pokémon?'__

The large object was much closer to her as she swam underneath. It was dark and its size seemed to be a little smaller than Gyarados. She assumed they were unaware of her location. They seemed to be having some sort of conversation. It reminded her of her bond with Gyarados.

"Pikachu!"

A small, yellow creature suddenly landed into the ocean. Its tiny arms flailed around in a panicking mode. It was definitely not a Water Pokémon.

As she wondered if the law of drowning a non-Water Pokémon applied, she heard a bigger splash. Instinct told her to swim away. The redhead hurried through the ocean, promptly reaching her companion. She frowned. __'Stupid human.'__ She was supposed to drown him herself.

Despite being told how the safety of Water Pokémon and the mer-people mattered first, she felt guilty. In the back of her mind, she felt sorry for the poor Pokémon. It was obvious neither could swim. She sighed and shook her head at their stupidity.

The mermaid gave the signal to the sea creature. Both she and Gyarados swam towards the weakened duo. As she faced the human, she saw his eyes wander, bubbles rising… slowly losing consciousness. She grabbed him, pulling as best as she could.

* * *

"Trust no mermaid!"

"Why not, mister?"

"They're dangerous, sinister creatures known to drown anyone. Beware the seas, boy."

He blinked and glanced over at Pikachu. It shared the same expression. "They can't all be bad."

The old man cracked a laugh. "Hah! Naive one, aren't ya?" He cleared his throat and placed his hand on the teenager's shoulder. "The instant you land in those waters, they'll be ready. Might as well call 'em Grim Reapers."

* * *

Something told her she should have left long ago. Instead, she waited on Gyarados's blue crest and kept a watchful eye. She was ready to attack if necessary. The human and Pokémon were back on deck.

It didn't take long for the Pokémon to wake. She and Gyarados watched with wonder as the tiny mouse rubbed its eyes. Its ears sunk in fear at the sight. The redhead was amused; she instructed Gyarados to lower closer to the tiny Pokémon.

"It's all right, I'm not going to hurt you," she said softly, extending her hand to the small creature.

The yellow mouse, mesmerized by her appearance and delicate voice, sniffed her hand until spurts of coughing interrupted. She saw the creature run up to the human as he gained consciousness.

"Pikachu… you're okay!" The human and Pokémon shared an embrace. As he set his hat back on, the tiny mouse then pointed to the redhead and her Gyarados.

He couldn't believe what he saw. Her short locks of red-orange hair heavily contrasted with her green eyes. He stared curiously at her. He expected her to look sinister as the old man said. She was the complete opposite, aside from the distrustful expression on her face.

"Y-you're a mermaid…"

"And you're a human."

"Did you… save us?"

She nodded.

As he regained his balance, he slowly walked up to her, entranced. Was this an effect mermaids had on humans? Gyarados snarled, waking the human from the fixation. She hushed the giant creature.

"Uh… thank you for saving us."

"Consider yourselves lucky."

"But why?"

"I only did it to save your Pokémon. You just happened to be there. What type is it anyway?"

"Pikachu? It's an Electric type."

"Huh… is that so?" She reached out her hand to caress the tiny mouse; it enjoyed the affection.

He nodded, giving her a warm smile. She returned the gesture, cheeks slightly flustered. She couldn't exactly figure out what was the strange object sitting on his head, but it somehow fit him. Unlike hers, his hair was dark. His eyes were a warm hue of brown. For a human, he was very handsome. Stupidly handsome.

"I've never seen that Pokémon before… what is it?"

"Gyarados. I wouldn't recommend messing with it," she said proudly.

He let out a chuckle. "I'll bet. What's your name? I'm Ash."

He reached out his hand. She hesitated at first, but then took it.

"Misty," she answered carefully.

"It suits you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Relax, I meant it in a good way."

She avoided his gaze, doing her best to hide her faint blush. He grinned. It was rare for her to be complimented.

Both had noticed they had been staring at each other for too long when their Pokémon stirred. She wanted to ask him more, but then considered what was at stake. She was sure he thought the same.

With a heavy heart, she said, "You should leave these waters. I cannot guarantee your safety."

"Will I see you again?"

"I'm… afraid not. We weren't supposed to meet."

"Then, will you remember me?"

"Of course. It's hard to forget an idiot human like you."

"Very funny, temperamental mermaid."

"It's tomboyish mermaid, dummy."

"You're a strange mermaid."

"And you're a stupid human."

Their Pokémon exchanged glances and sighed as the two began to argue. She had a feeling she would be seeing him again.

 _Fin_


End file.
